


【NCIS】银星

by sicituradmare



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 510后续，Gibbs从Tony抽屉里拿走银星送人后……





	【NCIS】银星

McGee是第一个发现Tony不对劲的，大清早他俩难得在安检入口撞到，又一起站在了NCIS总部一楼大厅电梯口等同一部电梯，这对McGee而言即使不算破天荒头一遭，也是极为难得一遇的状况，这并不是说Tony喜欢拖拖拉拉赶到最后一刻踩着点来上班，而McGee风雨无阻总是早早抵达办公室投入勤奋工作，完全不是这么回事，只不过他俩的时钟不能同步协调而已。McGee以为Tony会对此发表一番议论，以他惯常的轻快活泼、插科打诨、哗众取宠的腔调，但是没有，Tony耷拉着脑袋一副心神不属的模样，根本懒得跟身边任何人搭讪，不管男人还是女人，在McGee主动招呼后也只是抬起头来漫不经心地瞅了他一眼，毫无惊讶之色，随即又垂下头去，一脸严肃、忧心忡忡地紧盯着地板不放。

电梯门打开，走进办公室在属于他的小隔间坐定当儿，McGee还在狐疑着，沉默寡言的Tony这回又吃错了什么药，在同事的印象里Tony总是聒噪的，精力充沛的，没个正紧样的，像个吊儿郎当不务正业的浪荡阔绰少爷，一天不调侃捉弄下谁就浑身不舒服，有时活泼作怪得有点儿讨人嫌，但要是哪天他不聒噪了，不作怪了，像今天早上这样一反常态，老伙伴们反而不习惯起来，要开始担忧了。这种现象以前不是没发生过，在与Jeanne Benoit分手后最初那段时间里的Tony也是如此。这绝对不正常。McGee还记得那段时间里Ziva是如何对Tony严防死守，贴身紧逼，没有机会也要创造机会与Tony说话，迫使他打破一个人的沉默，开口与他们交谈。他希望Ziva能比他掌握更多讯息，他总觉得虽然Ziva是组里来得最晚的成员，她却似乎更了解Tony，因为很显然她耗费了更多时间观察Tony，对于一位摩萨德特工兼NCIS探员，观察人是一种职业本能，但是Ziva对Tony的关注远超出了她对除开他们的头儿Gibbs之外的任何其他组员的关注。McGee以前认为他俩之间有点什么，他甚至在他的系列罪案小说里引入了这种揣测，但是Jeanne Benoit推翻了他的揣测，无论他的两位同事之间有点什么，显然Tony不是知情的那一个。

Tony打从进来起就一声不吭，埋首在办公桌后头翻箱倒柜的动静终于引起了Ziva的敏感，她皱着眉头专注地打量着对面的青年，又转头朝向对角线上的McGee以眼神询问，你知道他这是在干嘛吗，McGee摇头给予否定答案。Ziva看了对面半晌，突然发问，“你在找什么，是丢了什么要紧东西吗？”

Tony没搭理她，自顾自又从头翻找了一通，把每个抽屉角落再次摸索遍了，他的焦躁堆叠累积，达到了顶点：没道理那么大一个盒子会长脚跑了啊，这里是位于华府海军大院的NCIS总部大楼，平时出入访客都要通过安检和身份审查，闲杂人等上不来，谁会跑到他的办公桌柜子里偷东西，偷的还是……也没有其他物品一同遗失的明显迹象。

“对，很要紧，不是我的东西，但是很要紧，我昨晚上忘了锁柜子，难怪我一整晚都觉得不对头，好像忘记做什么重要的事情了。”他直起身来，眉头紧皱，若有所思地望着电梯口方向。

昨晚他打开了抽屉，打开了那个盒子，他时不时会拿它们出来检视一番，没有具体缘由，仅是一种习惯，像收藏家习惯于检视自己的珍藏，也许昨天晚上是Damon Werth下士的案子触发了他。他想起来自己在女医生面前说的那句话，那句话的前半句是为了矫正错误，他不能忍受别人对Gibbs的自以为了解实质上却是谬以千里的误解，但那句话的后半句他实在没有必要在外人面前说。盒子已经装不下了，他寻思得更换个大一点的，在整理那些层叠码放的小盒子时他瞥见了它，随手将它拿了出来，他想起不幸的Werth下士的银星授予典礼被取消了，尽管它原本就是一场政治作秀，尽管他对这桩案子里Werth下士的行为不能苟同，但他还是同情他，这个小伙子是个牺牲品，他的某些想法和行为误入了歧途，但他本质上是个被利用的牺牲品，他是个怀着良好初衷、渴望为国效力和有荣誉感的好青年，他切实地为他的国家和战友尽到了责任，也许他自己那位当过陆战队士官长的头儿更能谅解这些年轻的士兵犯的错，体谅他们退下战场要离开陆战队面对未知前途时那种茫然惶恐、不知所措的处境，因为犯这样的错被剥夺银星是不幸的，要想想在银星的授予名录上有多少垂名军史的英雄豪杰，不能与他们并肩而立肯定是巨大的遗憾，但Tony觉得这没什么，勋章本身没有意义，有意义的是人的行为，勋章只是对行为的一种肯定与嘉奖，人不是因为他身上佩戴着多少勋章而更加高贵，而是因为他的所作所为。比方说，他头儿的勋章奖章全锁在他柜子里，这也没能使他就变成了一位战争英雄，更没能剥夺分毫不看重这些的Gibbs的价值。Tony希望Werth吸取教训，在今后的人生道路上能走得正直稳健，不行差踏错，不辱没一名海陆的尊严体面，就像他的头儿。

他回忆起他后来接了个电话，一位巴尔的摩警局的老朋友来华盛顿出差，办完差使后约他见面叙个旧，一整个白昼的忙碌使他险些给忘记了这回事，接到电话时连声道歉，他顺手放下它，把抽屉推回去，拿起外套和车钥匙就匆匆忙忙进了电梯，和从电梯里出来的头儿差点撞了个满怀。他一点也不惊奇Gibbs这么晚回来，他们总是会有各种熬夜加班的理由，他自己也是。Gibbs头也不回地向后挥了挥手，电梯门合拢，他只来得及打了声短促的招呼。

早上进来发现柜子没上锁，抽屉留了条宽缝，里里外外都找不着放银星的勋章盒时，他才醒悟过来一整晚和一早上的忐忑不安应验在何处。但是遗失的只有银星，铜星、紫心和Gibbs在陆战队十五年服役、在NCIS近十七年工作获得过的七七八八一堆其他勋章奖章都完整无缺呆在原位，唯独昨晚上他拿出来过的银星不见了。最初的焦虑和难受劲让他无暇静下心来思考，他之所以把它们留在办公室锁在柜子里，还上了双重锁——装它们的盒子本身带锁——恰恰是因为他的办公室比他的公寓更安全。

“没人会到这里来偷东西吧，你到底丢了什么宝贝？我们帮你找找，也许落到哪里去了，也许被谁借走忘了跟你说。”Ziva站在他边上建议道，“实在不行，查一下昨晚上的监控记录，看看你走后谁动过你的办公桌。”

“没人会借走这个，昨晚上它还好好在抽屉里的，我拿出来过，我肯定我把它放回去了，我记得清清楚楚……McGee，你给我把监控视频调出来……”

“你们围成一团在干什么？”他们头儿不满的责问声在Ziva背后骤然响起。

“Tony丢了东西，头儿。”McGee镇定地回答。组员们早已习惯了Gibbs的神出鬼没，不再像最初那样受惊下作鸟兽散。

“DiNozzo，你没弄丢它，我拿走了。”

Gibbs扫了一眼Tony混乱的办公桌。

“什么？你拿走了？你为什么要拿走？”Tony先是一愣，紧接着立即追问道，没有发觉自己的语气里带上了近似质问的怒气。

Gibbs面无表情地盯着他，Tony意外地没有在这阵死光凝视里败退，也许过多的焦虑影响了他对他头儿强大气场的接收与反馈能力，他明白自己有点无理取闹，是Gibbs的勋章，他当然有权任意处置，他只是保管人而已，但Gibbs早已把它们扔给了他“处理”，就像扔掉不想要的累赘一样，他不能一声不吭地没个交代就要回去，而且他根本就从没有“要”过，他怎么知道他是怎么“处理”它们的？Tony一直以为Gibbs对此漠不关心。莫名其妙的恐慌窜上了他的心头。

Gibbs眼神冷静，没有回头。“Ziva，McGee，收拾装备，McGee去开卡车，通知Mallard医生，十分钟后出发，匡提科死了一名陆战队上尉。”他发出指令，“你跟我过来，DiNozzo。”

他当先朝电梯间走去，这意味着同一时间内其他人只能步行走楼梯。迅速从呆滞状态清醒的Ziva与McGee交换了一个耐人寻味的对视，奔回各自座位，挎上背包，步履匆匆地赶往楼梯口。

“你把它给了Damon Werth下士？”

Tony先按下的制动按纽，还没跨进电梯间他就已经想到了。Werth失去了银星，Gibbs把自己的银星赠予他作为补偿与勉励。听起来合情合理，令人感动。他能理解头儿一碰到陆战队的人与事就会变得加倍地富于人情味，一日为海陆终身为海陆，即使你不在现役了，脱下军服换上了平民衣服，你所服役过的部队仍在从你生活的方方面面影响你，在你精神情感里打下烙印，这就是Gibbs所谓的“没有前海陆这回事”，你从进入帕里斯岛、圣迭戈、匡提科开始，直至你离开人世为止，你永远是一名海陆，甚至在你离开人世很久以后，你依然会作为一名海陆活在团队记忆里。他叹了口气，那股没来由的怨气消逝了，不禁为自己的小题大作感到窘迫，可是，至少也交代一声啊，他小声嘟哝了一句。他没打算追究Gibbs怎么知道他把它们存放在哪儿，在他身上似乎很难有什么事是Gibbs不知道的，他没见过比他更狡猾更敏锐的人，他貌似漠不关心，实则火眼金睛，洞察一切。

“下次想要回去什么，直接通知我就好啦。虽然我不是什么军事迷和勋章爱好者，但你知道的，它们现在归我了。再说，它们可不是随便什么人的勋章，它们是你的。”他有些过于理直气壮了。不过他不在乎，眼下他独个儿在Gibbs面前。

“你的柜子没上锁，你离开得太匆忙了。”Gibbs平淡地说，“还有下一次的话，我会事先通知你的，在不会打扰到你和什么人夜晚约会的时候。”

“……”Tony瞪大了眼睛，“我没在和什么人夜晚约会！好吧我是说我的确和人约了见面，但不是什么不能打扰的约会，是我在巴尔的摩警局的老伙计，他来这边出公差，你见过面的，不过我想你可能不记得了。Carson Wellman，就是Danny和我在……”他停顿了一下，脸色一瞬黯淡下来。

“给我做过笔录的那个瘦高个小伙子？我记得他。”Gibbs接口道，打断了他的思绪。

“哦……我只是想说，我没在做什么兼职任务了。那时我以为你不会回来了，所以我答应了主任，我得有始有终。我不会在你在的时候越过你向其他人负责，因此也无需为了信守承诺向你隐瞒，要知道，在你面前保守秘密可不是什么让人愉快的经验。”

灯光亮起，电梯恢复运行，他感受到后脑勺落下一记轻拍，力道轻柔得更像是抚摸。

“匡提科。”Gibbs提醒道。

“是的，长官，匡提科。”Tony咧开了嘴。

他们尚未正面谈过那个问题，他知道Gibbs不会轻易放过他化名Tony DiNardo教授卧底险些丧命的事情。但他们能找到更好的时机来谈它。他们总会彼此谅解，即使静默无声。那些事其实是一环扣一环的。Gibbs远离他待在墨西哥海边的四个月，留给Tony的问题是他永远也不可能与Gibbs透彻完善地谈到的。但他们总会彼此谅解，即使静默无声。因为在超越一切问题之上的，是他们真正关切着彼此，并远比所能够承认和认识到的，理解着彼此。

至于银星，好吧，反正Gibbs在陆战队获得过的七七八八勋章奖章足够多，拿走重头送人，还是能给他留下一堆，他能接受这个，更何况，什么也比不上他的头儿要紧，哪怕是Gibbs的银星！

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Price是Tony还在巴尔的摩警局凶案组时的搭档好友，Tony后来发现他是个牵涉进洗黑钱组织的受贿的dirty cop，很是受了打击。Price会出现在822“巴尔的摩”那一集里成为案件的死者，该集重点回忆boss十年前是怎么从巴尔的摩警局挖墙脚把Tony拐走的，以及他拍Tony后脑勺的习惯始自Tony踏进位于DC海军大院的NCIS总部大楼的第一天。


End file.
